Raphae
Raphae Gold is the philosopher and navigator of the Saint Elysia Pirates. Personality Raised up from practically a year old as a revered holy figure, Raphae has had to work hard to insert himself into the common lives of his people, being almost universally known for his given ability to control the Sun's Will as they call it. In many ways that ability has helped and hendered him, and for the longest time he resented the way this power could suddenly appear and wreck destruction against those around him. It wasn't until his early teenage years that he underwent the rite of passage several years before it was meant to be started on his island, beginning a long trip of solitude to the Valley of the Kin that would take him three years to accomplish, but once he emerged and returned as a now fully fledged adult he had grown to respect and accept his abilities. Raphae is calmer and more easy going now then he was before the trip, firm in his beliefs yet always willing to expand or even alter them with greater truths. Abilities and Powers Since accidentally being fed a liquefied unknown-named devil fruit as a baby, Raphae has been granted control over what his people dubbed the Sun's Will, an orange-gold energy he would later dub Solar Plasma due in part to the state it would manifest as around him. Solar Plasma burns hotter than lava/magma by several thousand degrees and yet does not consume what it come's into contact with, merely inducing an exceptional burn. It can not be put out by water and actually floats atop it, and it can heat ice enough to crack but basic contact does not harm it. Raphae has learned to control it very well in his teenage years, and he can direct it to form numerable constructs so long as he has enough energy. Aside from these powers Raphae has a strong understanding of which way the direction they seek is in, hardly ever losing this innate realization even under heavy storms, a result of being attuned to the magnetic poles like his grandfather before him. History Unknown to Raphae or even his people, the Sun's Will he was given came not from the devil fruit he consumed as a baby but rather from his ancestors in the Ancient World long ago. The royal prince who fled Orm Shinsei when his own form of the Sun's Will, Kimienjou, burned out of control and destroyed much of the land would later arrive and join the Twenty Countries that would strike out to destroy the Ancient Civilization down the line. As such the power of Kimienjou endured within the generations to come, slowly diluted but still alive, until Raphae was reunited with another key of the Ancient Civilization in the form of devil fruit at the age of three months old. His youth was spent being treated on hand and foot in equal parts reverantly and fearfully, and by the time he was eight it had spoiled him so badly that he grew to dispise not only the golden power that flowed from his body at times of peak emotion, but the land and people around him for causing it to be invoked.